Prior motion transmitting remote control assemblies have included guide means including a conduit supported within a support fitting. Often, a support fitting is required for disposition of the guide means in a wall of the like which may have any one of various thicknesses. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,894 to Tschanz, issued Feb. 18, 1969, includes includes a remote control assembly including a conduit, a motion transmitting core element movably disposed in the conduit, and a support fitting for disposition in a noncircular aperture in a wall or the like. Such support fittings are constructed for supporting the assembly through an aperture. The assembly includes a pair of flexible legs extending generally toward a flange in a cantilivered fashion from the body of the assembly at a location spaced from the flange for moving through the aperture as the fitting is inserted therein to engage the wall at the other extremity of the aperture for retaining the fitting therein. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,149 to Heiman, issued Dec. 7, 1981 and 3,631,738 to Harper, issued Jan. 4, 1972 are other examples of support fittings including cantilivered legs for retaining a support fitting in an aperture.
In other environments, a motion transmitting core element is supported along the length of a wall by support means which snaps into mechanical interlocking engagement with a wall having an aperture therein. An example of such support fitting is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,770 to Webb, issued Mar. 15, 1977.
Present applications of motion transmitting remote control assemblies require that the guide means guide a core element through a substantially U-shaped seat in a support structure. Unlike structural situations where a support fitting is supported through an aperture and wherein the support fitting must be fixed against axial movement through the aperture, an environment wherein the guide means seated in a U-shaped seat in a support structure presents problems of the guide means sliding laterally out of the U-shaped seat. The instant invention provides means for preventing the guide means from moving laterally out of the Ushaped seat. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,767 to Olowinshi et al issued May 27, 1975 discloses a snap in mounting assembly for preventing a mounting from moving out of a U-shaped seat. The assembly requires at least two projections to maintain the mounting in the seat. Also, the locking of the mounting takes place only when the lock ring is in a deflected position.